hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2013 Atlantic hurricane season/Gabrielle
07L.GABRIELLE AOI.Central Atlantic Tropical wave axis on the 45W meridian is 10/20 on the TWO. CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 20:54, August 29, 2013 (UTC) YAWWWWWWWNNNN will this become gabby? Maybe. THIS IS PINKAMENA 23:13, August 29, 2013 (UTC) : Not forecast to develop as of now. If it does, it might not be until the Pacific. The Caribbean isn't as favorable as it otherwise should be. Ryan1000 23:59, August 29, 2013 (UTC) : No, I doubt this invest will become an Atlantic system. It is pretty much being sheared apart by wind shear, and from here on out, it does not really have a chance. AndrewTalk To Me 11:46, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::: I agree, unless conditions improve in the Caribbean, this one is done for. But it might emerge in the EPac in a week's time and become Kiko. :D Ryan1000 19:42, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :::: Nah, if this emerges into the Pacific and develops it'll be Lorena. There is already a 90% invest in the Pacific that will probably be Kiko. But if there is some freak occurrence in that the invest becomes a big 90% bust, this wave might be Kiko (unless it forms in the Caribbean). Or it might not even develop at all. We're not sure what will happen to this wave (yet) :P [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 01:52, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::: NHC says conditions could improve in the Western Caribbean in 4 or 5 days. By then we could see a storm, but if it becomes Gabrielle (or Humberto, if 96L becomes Gabrielle first), it probrably won't be more than a tropical storm given the limited time it has to develop. And about the Pacific AOI, wow, I didn't expect that thing to the southwest of Juliette to blow up so fast. It's 11-E right now, but even so, if it does become Kiko, it'll be an epic fail, lasting for only a day or two as a tropical storm before dying out at sea. Ryan1000 14:18, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Storm? Nahh, Humberto has no choice but to become a major. Most models point that out, and he is one of the frontrunners of the season in my book. Just my opinion lol. No matter what they tell us, no matter what they do, no matter what they teach us, what we believe is true. THIS IS PINKAMENA 14:23, August 31, 2013 (UTC) : Eh, not quite Rara, what the models or NHC tell or show us will probably happen. The models don't see much with this one at all, even when it reaches the western Caribbean, it probrably won't get to be more than a TS. The folks over at the NHC have PhD's. We don't. They know what they're talking about, it's pretty hard for their forecasts to miss. There's always wishful thinking on something wanting to explode (and it might), but the guys at NHC usually know what they're talking about. Ryan1000 14:37, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Well this means I don't want this to form then. I would like a good quality Humberto. THIS IS PINKAMENA 15:09, August 31, 2013 (UTC) For me, no cat 1+ humberto = finished. I expect this storm name to have uppity standards. THIS IS PINKAMENA 15:12, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Liz, I kind of agree with you. The 'H' letter on this list is as cursed as the 'F' letter was until this year. Even though this invest is at near 0% for the next two days and 10% for the next five days, could improve in a few days time in the western Caribbean. And to expand on my first point, the 'H' names on this particular list are cursed. 1989's Hugo shredded the Lesser Antilles and South Carolina and peaked as the epic winning Category 5 storm. 1995's Humberto could not make up its mind in the middle of the Atlantic, but peaked as a Category 2 and got into a fight with Iris. 2001's Humberto surprised everyone by exploding into a Category 2 at a very high latitude. And then. 2007's Humberto swallowed a dozen shots of caffeine right off of Texas. Luckily, it was only a Category 1. Who knows what could have happened if it pulled an Ethel (1960)? Will the 'H's continue their streak this year? AndrewTalk To Me 16:43, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I, PHOTO FINISH, HAVE ARRIVED. I WILL SEE AN IMPECCABLE CATEGORY 2+ HUMBERTO OR ELSE I, PHOTO FINISH, WILL BE OUTRAGED. I, PHOTO FINISH, WILL TELL HOITY TOITY AND DEMOTE YOU AS OUR TOP HURRICANE MODEL!!!! (Surely Humberto won't like that! He's meant to be the frontrunner! One of the supermodels of the season!!) THIS IS PINKAMENA 16:48, August 31, 2013 (UTC) 97L.INVEST The NHC has now tagged this as 97L. It likely won't develop near the eastern Caribbean, but it's looking a bit better on the latest Sattelite Imagery. It won't become a TS (if it does), until it's in the Central/Western Caribbean. Ryan1000 16:58, August 31, 2013 (UTC) : Oh and, for further convenience, here's some of the laterst model predictions for 97L. Odds are against it, but it definitely could develop. Ryan1000 17:19, August 31, 2013 (UTC) : Base on the Airplane of the NHC that was checking near the wave upper level winds are not that unfavorable after all and it already has a close low so it just need convection and persistence,this might be Gabrielle or Humberto depending which one develop first but I believe both will develop.Allanjeffs 17:35, August 31, 2013 (UTC) : I think this wave might develop after all. NOAA data shows this invest has gotten better organized, and its chances for formation are now at 10% for the next two days and 20% for the next five days. AndrewTalk To Me 17:47, August 31, 2013 (UTC) : This might become something in the long run. I don't think this will develop during the next couple days, but it might be Gabrielle (or Humberto if the African wave develops) in about a week or so, once its in the western Caribbean. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 21:05, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::: I think this'll become Gabrielle. 96L has really been losing it's steam and is now down to 20%. This one is at 10%, but it's moving into an increasingly favorable environment, it wouldn't surprise me if it can get stronger than the models are anticipating. Ryan1000 00:39, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, Martinique must be having a pleasant morning! The elongated invest is closing in on them, and it has increased in organization. Despite somewhat unfavorable conditions for now, they will marginally increase over the next five days. It has a 20% chance of becoming tropical in the next 48 hours and a 30% chance in the next five days. The Lessers are having a nice little rain day right now! AndrewTalk To Me 13:06, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::This will probably become Gabrielle in a few days. And the Lesser Antilles must be getting lots of rain from this thing right now. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 15:13, September 1, 2013 (UTC) The invest is gaining steam! It has gotten better organized, and I expect a tropical depression in the next week. However, there is dry air attacking the system, but it should not stop its development or its effects on the Lesser Antilles. The chances of formation are now 40% for the next two days and 50% for the next five. AndrewTalk To Me 18:23, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, this invest is running into a truckload of dry air. Its chances of formation remain the same, but development could now be inhibited by the unfavorable enviornment. Regardless, some rainfall is expected in the Lesser Antilles. AndrewTalk To Me 23:44, September 1, 2013 (UTC) : The Lessers are getting some rainfall, but it's not going to develop until the Central/Western Caribbean. Ryan1000 00:59, September 2, 2013 (UTC) : Yikes, the invest is running into a truckload of dry air, and despite the favorable upper-level winds, it will not develop as rapidly. Its chances of formation for the next five days remain at 50%, but for the next two days, they have collapsed to 20%. AndrewTalk To Me 12:17, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: The latest forecasts from some of the models take this thing right over Hispaniola; even if it does develop it might just be another re-Chantal or re-Emily and die without doing anything significant. Ryan1000 13:11, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :::: I hope this doesn't develop. It's getting choked by dry air, and if it does develop, it'll only be a weak TS before crashing into Hispaniola. I'm seriously tired of all the weak TS storms. -.- When is the first hurricane coming [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 16:26, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::: It's still at 50% for the next 5 days, but it's broad, elongated nature and interaction with dry air is keeping it in check. It could get a little stronger once it moves over PR or the eastern DR, but I'm not expecting it to explode to a strong hurricane. Ryan1000 01:14, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::: You came in a bad year Steven if you had come in 2010 or 2008 that were amazing years to track and I meant not for landfalls but there was variety of storms in intensity,this might be a 2005 Harvey that the wave develop after crashing over Hispañola.if the three invest right now develop it looks like we might break a record that was broke in 2011 anyone know which is right?XD or I might need to remind you.Allanjeffs 01:19, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::: The chances of me ever beliveing an Atlantic hurricane season that started with nine storms not attaining hurricane intensity are the same as me hearing an Atlantic hurricane season produced three consecutive Category 5 hurricanes. I do not want this invest to develop. Six weak storms are beyond enough for me. AndrewTalk To Me 01:27, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: I hate all the weaklings too, but if we don't get something soon, we'll be setting record-bust activity. 9 consecutive non-hurricanes? And possibly the latest date for the season's first hurricane, if we can't get one before the 11th? That's just weak. Really weak. Ryan1000 02:29, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: From a meteorological point of view it will be interesting,I am actually hoping that the record is broken this year.Allanjeffs 02:41, September 3, 2013 (UTC) The fact we had a dead August and all these failures is remarkable enough, but the fact it's not El Niño makes it even more inexplicable. People still shouldn't let their guard down though, it's still not going to surprise me if we get a 15+ storm season. September has barely begun and we could be looking at 3 more storms, not to mention October is still a month away. Some of us (particularly Eric) thought last October would be dead due to an approaching El Niño, but the El Niño retreated unexpectedly and we got one of our worst Atlantic hurricanes ever at the end of the month, Hurricane Sandy. You never know if this year's October could pack a surprise like that too. The season is only starting to ramp up. Ryan1000 02:47, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Starting not Ryan we are already in September and we haven`t had a hurricane We are approaching the peak and there is nothing to see here just three invests that might or might not develop in this ends with only 9 storms by September we might get another 2 in October but that will be below average for a season that was suppose to be hyperactive.Like you mention only one can make a season be remember but this season will be remember as the one that might had develop the storms near the MDR in July and June but nothing with the exception of Erin in August in the MDR this has been a disappoint in terms of quality and quantity but a good season to study.Allanjeffs 03:16, September 3, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, I mean, most of the storms this year have been weaklings in intensity, but like I've said time and time again, you only need 1 bad storm in a season to make that entire season notable and memorable. Last year was a super-active season (tied the two previous years for 3rd most active year ever), but out of all of the 19 storms in the season, most of them were weak or remained at sea. However, when one managed to cause over 74 billion dollars in damage, it made the entire season unforgetable. While we might not get an active season at this point in time (I doubt we'll get to 19 storms like the past 3 years did), we definitely could still get a big, notable hurricane. This year's naming list has had a reputation of doing that sort of thing. 1983 had only 4 storms, but Alicia still became retired for it's damage in Texas. 1989 had only Hurricane Hugo be really notable; it was otherwise an average year. 1995 had Luis, Marilyn, Opal, and Roxanne retired and tied 1887 and the past 3 years for 3rd place with 19 named storms. 2001 had no U.S. landfalling hurricanes, but still had 3 retired names (Allison, Iris, and Michelle). 2007 had Dean, Felix, and Noel retired, and 2013 could have a notable storm as well. There hasn't been a single time this naming list has been used since the official tropical cyclone naming lists begun in 1979 without featuring at least one retired name. I don't know if 2013 will break that curse, but it's not impossible it could with the way this year has gone. Ryan1000 09:42, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :: Yawn. The Atlantic is being absolutely boring this year. So far, we had only 6 weaklings this year and no hurricanes, and its early September! When was the last time the Atlantic has been this pathetic? Seriously, if we don't get a hurricane until after the 11th, then we will have the latest first hurricane ever! Ryan, I'm starting to think that their will be no storms worthy of retirement this year, but a devastating mid-late September, October, or even a November hurricane isn't out of the question. I think we will end at 12-13 named storms, 2-3 hurricanes, and 0-1 major hurricanes (a near-average season), unless we get a big explosion of activity. But even to match my predictions, the Atlantic needs to pick up the pace. I wish we can click a button like the one down below for the Atlantic to pick up the pace, but it won't work: ::Click this button, to automatically make the Atlantic more active! ::If the Atlantic doesn't pick up the pace by September 10, then I will just give up on the Atlantic. But still, with 3 active AOIs, we could still see a mini-explosion in activity, or even our first hurricane, before that day. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 00:13, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Make that two. 98L has died. And Andrew, there is nothing worthy of retirement just yet, but there also wasn't anything worthy at this time in 2000, yet Keith still caused lots of damage when it hit Central America in October and it became retired. There still could be a nasty late-season surprise in store for us. Don't give up on it just yet. Back to this invest, it's at 30% but it's expected to run over Hispaniola and then turn northeast out to sea (though, as Chantal and Emily showed us, Hispaniola tends to kill these storms off quite quickly). Ryan1000 00:39, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Usually Hispañola only kill ts or hurricanes as they have a core or center meanwhile invest don`t so it doesn`t harm them the way it do to ts,H or MH.Invests that have survive are like Harvey in 2005 that develop north of Hispañola after crashing in it.and Kyle in 2008 but that one was in PR though.I am neither happy nor sad of having a hurricane I just accepted if we are going to have one good if not then no.Allanjeffs 03:50, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::The models are still forecasting this to touch easternmost Hispaniola and turn northeast out to sea. Not sure if that will happen but if it doesn't turn farther north it'll run right into the island and turn due west over the western Caribbean or Cuba. Ryan1000 13:16, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Upgrade to td 7 I believe it will become a minimal hurricane near Bermuda.Allanjeffs 20:28, September 4, 2013 (UTC). Tropical Depression Seven Confirmed by NHC. About time. Ryan1000 20:58, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :Forecast to gradually intensify into a 50-knot TS south of Bermuda. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 21:00, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Looks like this will be another weak little storm that won't do much. Sigh...when will we get an epic fish major to watch? So much for the beware the first storm of September adage...sorry Eric. Ryan1000 21:02, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Maybe this is not our year :P might become a weak hurricane.Allanjeffs 21:03, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ah well. Put this as part of September now, since it formed in the month. Ryan1000 21:05, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::GABBY! GABBY! GABBY! :D I'm probably expecting Gabby to be a low-range C1. THIS IS PINKAMENA 21:18, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I have model intensities! Okay, Tropical Depression Seven is at 30 knots (35 mph/55 km/h)/1009 mbar (hPa; 29.80 inHg). A tropical storm warning is in effect for Puerto Rico and the Dominican Republic from Cabo Engano to Cabo Frances Viejo. A tropical storm watch is in effect for the Dominican Republic from Cabo Engano to Santo Dominigo. I think this depression will become a steal of a name. AndrewTalk To Me 22:09, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Upgrade to Gabrielle the 7th of the season this might become our first hurricane..AL, 07, 2013090500, , BEST, 0, 167N, 663W, 35, 1008, TS, 34, NEQ, 40, 0, 0, 0, 1010, 120, 30, 0, 0, L, 0, , 0, 0, GABRIELLE, M,Allanjeffs 01:24, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Storm Gabrielle Not up on NHC yet, but its been named according to Allan. There is an outside chance that it will become a hurricane, and I seriously hope it becomes one. If this doesn't become a hurricane, then I will go furious and ditch the Atlantic. Even if it does become a hurricane, it will be one of the latest dates for a season's first hurricane on record. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 01:49, September 5, 2013 (UTC) : Gustav in 2002 didn't become one until September 11. And now up on NHC. Ryan1000 02:41, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: Btw, I should note, although Gaby might not do much being a weak tropical storm at most, the GFS sees a powerful storm roaming the Eastern Atlantic in about a week. Our non-hurricane streak won't be for much longer, should that storm (Humberto) come out to be as true as the GFS says. The Euro also sees it coming, though not quite as powerful as the GFS suggests. Ryan1000 04:17, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: Unless there is an invest in there I am not going to believe it the Gfs have show for a month straight cape verde hurricanes and we get invest or weak tropical storms.I am hoping it doesn`t become a hurricane so we can broke the record.Allanjeffs 04:25, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Winds of 35 knots (40 mph/65 km/h) have been reported, as well as a pressure of 1008 mbar (hPa; 29.77 inHg). Sadly, Gabrielle might not even become a hurricane. The NHC stalls it at 50 knots (60 mph). At this point in the season, every season since 1941 except 1984, 2001, and 2002 had a hurricane by now. I hope Gabrielle breaks this trend, but it is not guaranteed. AndrewTalk To Me 10:38, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah the GFS has been pretty agressive with development off of Africa, but I want the fail streak to finally end. Ryan1000 12:43, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Depression Gabrielle Wow. Just wow. From NHC: GABRIELLE HAS BECOME VERY POORLY ORGANIZED...AND IT IS EXPECTED TO DEGENERATE TO A REMNANT LOW PRESSURE AREA TONIGHT OR FRIDAY AS THE CENTER MOVES OVER THE DOMINICAN REPUBLIC. I think we are now on a track to setting the record for the most piece of shit storms in a season. This was one of the most despicable failures I've ever seen. Ryan1000 14:52, September 5, 2013 (UTC) The hell? THIS IS PINKAMENA 15:36, September 5, 2013 (UTC) : NHC forecasts Gaby to run over the eastern DR and die, but given it's disorganized structure, it might head due west over the open Caribbean and eventually reach the GoM. That's doubtful, but Gabrielle's been stagerring west now that she's been deprived of all her deep convection. Ryan1000 17:22, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::OK, so we were looking at potentially the first hurricane of the season, and now we're looking at Erin's replacement as the season's weakest storm. Could someone kindly explain how the hell that happened? --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 18:58, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Dylan, see my latest post on the WPac forum, just above the retirements section. That should explain it. Ryan1000 19:02, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ...GABRIELLE BARELY A TROPICAL CYCLONE... Bye, Gabrielle.--Isaac829 20:55, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Winds of 25 knots (30 mph/45 km/h) and a pressure of 1010 mbar (hPa; 29.83 inHg) have been reported from Gabrielle. This is outrageous. 2013 just can not get going. At the rate these storms are coming, we will break 2011's weak TS streak and 2002's record for the latest first hurricane for a post-1941 Atlantic hurricane season. AndrewTalk To Me 21:09, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Alright, Gabrielle is one of the biggest epic failures that I've seen. Yesterday, I thought that we would possibly get a hurricane from this, but now, WTF? So far, the Atlantic has been extremely, utterly, outrageously, and super pathetic this year. I'm starting to wonder if there will be any hurricanes at all ''this year. If we get no hurricanes at all, then we will be the first season in 99 years and one of only 3 seasons in recorded history not to get a hurricane. But lets not give up yet, we could still get a few hurricanes in the rest of the season. It looks like that there is a huge invisible wind-shear monster dominating the Atlantic that is eating up anything that is trying to develop or strengthen. Gabrielle was a victim of this monster, as well as Chantal, Dorian, and Erin. It is also preventing everything from strengthening into hurricanes. ^^ Just kidding :D But the wind shear and dry air really needs to calm down soon... [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] [[Message Wall:Steven09876 #top|''T]] | 22:36, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :Dissipated per ATCF. AL, 07, 2013090600, , BEST, 0, 188N, 684W, 25, 1010, DB, 0, , 0, 0, 0, 0, 1012, 150, 30, 0, 0, L, 0, , 0, 0, GABRIELLE, S, --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 01:08, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :And she is gone the epic fails continues,we just need two more ts so we can break the record for most ts without achieving hurricane status and for the latest hurricane.Allanjeffs 01:47, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :::NHC will have it in about an hour. What a fail of a storm... Ryan1000 01:52, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Remnants of Gabrielle How badly did Gabrielle fail? You tell me. I don't know what to say anymore... Ryan1000 02:47, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Official per NHC. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 02:43, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Lol so beware of the first storm of September was a bust too right? lol XD this season continues to bust.Allanjeffs 03:40, September 6, 2013 (UTC) : Lol, if you didn't believe the first storm of September adage this year, get a load of this. Ryan1000 04:20, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Ernesto was such an unlucky name before 2006 lol. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 04:35, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Eric's adage has really done poorly these past few years. Anyway, to give an idea of how pathetic the ACE is, we have generated an ACE of 8.355 out of our first seven storms. Even 2011 generated an ACE of 13.44 from its first seven failure storms. AndrewTalk To Me 11:42, September 6, 2013 (UTC) : To make things worse, 99L is now at near 100%. :P : EDIT:Oh and Ex-Gabrielle is at 20%. Ryan1000 17:52, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :: I hope Gabrielle re-develops. If it doesn't, it will go down in history as one of the biggest fails of all fails. This is one of the biggest failures EVER! Just sayin'. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 16:09, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Gabrielle's remnants are slowly dying away. They are currently located a few hundred miles northeast of the southeastern Bahamas, and they are producing disorganized showers and thunderstorms. Upper-level winds are not expected to be conductive for development as the remnants move northeastward at 10 mph, and they should dissipate within the next several days. Consequently, the chances of tropical cyclone regeneration for Gabrielle has been lowered to 10% for the next two days, and 30% for the next five days. AndrewTalk To Me 11:47, September 8, 2013 (UTC) You talk to soon Andrew she looks better than ever and it will possible be regenerate at 11pm or 5am.She is not for now but she looks poise to come back.Allanjeffs 21:42, September 9, 2013 (UTC) : I wouldn't be too surprised if Gaby comes back, but even so, it should only be a TS as it rockets north towards Newfoundland. I'd be surprised if she became a hurricane. Ryan1000 22:17, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :: I don't think Gabrielle will regenerate. The conditions it's in are a little too unfavorable for development. But if it does redevelop, it'll just be a depression or a weak TS. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 22:29, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Oscat confirm 40mph winds so it will be upgrade to ts and it has a close circulation so it should be upgrade imo.Even though it only will be a ts.Allanjeffs 22:37, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Like I say it should be upgrade tonight or tomorrow when the Air force go and check it out.Allanjeffs 00:06, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Gabrielle was aware of her fail status, so she decided to come back. The remnants are at a 40% chance of regeneration for the next two days and a 50% chance for the next five. Although the system looks like a trough, if thunderstorms increase a tad more, hello Gabrielle once more! AndrewTalk To Me 00:31, September 10, 2013 (UTC) : Now at 70%. Looking MUCH better than before. Ryan1000 07:54, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Storm Gabrielle (2nd time) Welcome back! Forecast to reach 45 kts and hang there before becoming post-tropical in a few days. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 09:31, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Gabrielle has returned! It is currently at 35 knots (40 mph/65 km/h)/1008 mbar (hPa; 29.77 inHg), and a tropical storm warning is up for Bermuda. A storm surge of two to three feet, rainfall of four to six inches, and gale-force winds are all expected. Newfoundland might get something here, too. AndrewTalk To Me 10:50, September 10, 2013 (UTC) She is back,she reminds me of Dorian.coming back from the dead.She looks better than ever now.Would be cool if she becomes a hurricane.Allanjeffs 11:49, September 10, 2013 (UTC)Allanjeffs 11:43, September 10, 2013 (UTC) : Conditions for development will only get less favorable from here, so I doubt Gabrielle will strengthen much. It should remain a weak TS as it heads north, past Bermuda and into Newfoundland, causing some rain there. Ryan1000 15:21, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ::45 kts/1003 mbar. Could get up to 50 kts (which was, coincidentally, Gabrielle's forecast peak upon formation before it drifted into the DR instead of turning north). --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 19:54, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Pressure is up to 1004 mbar, but the winds are up too, to 50 kts! Forecast peak upped to 55 kts. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 21:00, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Gabrielle is back from the dead and at 60 mph?! What the heck? Gabrielle even has an outside chance of becoming a hurricane now. Looks like this storm got mad because of some the posts made above (in the Remnants of Gabrielle section) a few days ago, when me and Ryan made fun of it, calling it one of the biggest fails of all fails and putting links to facepalm pictures. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 22:19, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :::That is why I never laugh at a ts unless I am 100% sure it will be dead.She might be a re-shary and become a hurricane.Would be pretty coolAllanjeffs 23:36, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::Not anymore, convection is now being sheared away from the center and it's weakening even further as it stalls nears Bermuda. Gaby made a surprise comeback, but now I'd be stunned if Gaby becomes a hurricane. Ryan1000 03:21, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, it's down to 45 kts/1008 mbar. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 09:54, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::It's weakening even furthur, down to 35 knots (40 mph). But the NHC predicts it to restrengthen to 50 mph before being gone for good. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 22:19, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::If it were not for the convection around the northeast quadrant, I would have sworn Gabrielle was extratropical. Let's hope Gabrielle can make her final performance a good one! AndrewTalk To Me 01:54, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Depression Gabrielle (2nd time) Fading away again, but hats off to Gabrielle for putting on a good comeback show. 30 kts, 1010 mbar. Forecast to hold its own for the next couple days and restrengthen in extratropical transition, but I doubt that will happen. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 02:55, September 12, 2013 (UTC) : Should be dead soon. Ryan1000 04:34, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Storm Gabrielle (3rd time) ...I stand corrected. (forgot to log in again) Ryan1000 17:24, September 12, 2013 (UTC) : I think this will dissipate tomorrow. And it sure looks terrible, this is one of the most pathetic excuses for a TC I've ever seen! [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 23:20, September 12, 2013 (UTC) : To be honest I have seen worst.Henri and Danny of 2009 were the most horrible ts I had ever seen in my life.Allanjeffs 01:36, September 13, 2013 (UTC) : At 35 knots (40 mph/65 km/h)/1008 mbar (hPa; 29.77 inHg), Gabrielle is back again. Allan, Henri '09 actually looked tropical, as well as Danny. Gabrielle looks like...a tropical storm. AndrewTalk To Me 01:49, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: I've seen bigger fails than this, but at least it managed to come back, though it didn't kill anyone or cause any serious damage. That's what's good about this. Ryan1000 01:56, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Depression Gabrielle (3rd time) Now it should be dead soon. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 10:46, September 13, 2013 (UTC) At 30 knots (35 mph/55 km/h)/1007 mbar (hPa; 29.74 inHg), Gabrielle is forecast to dissipate in 24 hours. AndrewTalk To Me 10:59, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Remnants of Gabrielle (2nd time) Surface circulation opened up as Gabrielle races towards Canada. So long, Gabby, and thanks for all the fish! --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 21:24, September 13, 2013 (UTC) : Hats off. She's down and this time, she's also out. Ryan1000 21:34, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Bye, Gabrielle! Because you regenerated and affected Bermuda, you are no longer considered an epic fail, like we all thought you were when you degenerated near Hispaniola, and before you came back to life. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 23:20, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :: And she is gone.Thanks Gabrielle to be the appetizer and to be the one that activate the tropics.Allanjeffs 23:29, September 13, 2013 (UTC)